Eyes Set to Kill
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: I didn't know if this situation could've gotten any worse! One minute I'm getting seduced, the next, I get locked inside a broom closet with Elijah Goldsworthy for 2 HOURS! So, in attempt to kill time we play a small game of truth or dare.


A/N: This came up to me while I was severely pissed off, so here you are!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi sadly :/ and I don't own the band Eyes Set to Kill, but I do own this story, so NO STEAL!

A/N 2: Read and review! Enjoy :)

Warnings: a perverted and slightly out of character Eli and closet pervert slightly out of character Clare.

* * *

Eyes Set to Kill

Summary: I didn't know if this situation could've gotten any worse! One minute I'm getting seduced, the next, I get locked inside a broom closet with Elijah Goldsworthy for 2 HOURS! So, in attempt to kill time we play a small game of truth or dare.

* * *

.

Just thirty more minutes.

Thirty more minutes and then I have one more class left before I finally get to go home. I tapped the tip of my pencil on my binder, watching the clock desperately, not paying any attention to the lesson being taught by Coach Armstrong. I sighed, and continued to tap my eraser on my binder, leaning my head against my hand.

"...Edwards."

I doze off, watching the hand on the clock slowly move.

"Ms. Edwards."

I shook my head from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"Sigh. Instead of daydreaming Ms. Edwards, would you mind answering the problem on the board?" I heard people laughing, and I felt my cheeks get red. I grabbed the piece of chalk from him and I got up and walked to the board. I finally answered it after five minutes, and I sat down.

"Good job Clare." I smiled up at him.

"BRIIIIIIING!"

"No homework tonight. Be ready for the test tomorrow." I gathered my things, and walked to my locker. And of course, standing there waiting for me was Eli. I lowered my gaze when I felt his deep green eyes on me, and he has that stupid smirk on his face that I seemed to go crazy about. Once I was next to my locker, I opened it.

"Oh, hello Eli. I didn't see you there."

"Clare, I'm shocked. How can you not see me standing here?" Eli walked around and stood next to me, leaning against the locker next to mine. I looked up at him and said, "Maybe because I wasn't paying attention?" I flashed him a small teasing smile, and he only smirked in return. I closed my locker, and headed to the library where Ms. Dawes' class was scheduled to be. Our assignment in English was to write about the Roman Gods and Goddesses, and we had to use books for research, she thought it'd be best to have class in the library for a few days. I sat at one of the round tables by myself for a few minutes before Eli joined me. I pulled out my paper and started to glance over it, before Eli snatched it out of my hand. I stared at him with my mouth slightly open in shock.

"What? I have every right to read your paper. I am your English partner." Eli said with a too proud smirk on his face. I wanted to slap it off, but I soon gave in and watched him read my paper.

"Wow." Eli laughed.

"What?" I asked, trying to grab my paper, but he pulled it away.

"What?" I asked again.

"You misspelled Aphrodite." Eli pointed at the name and I mentally slapped myself. How can I misspell the Goddess of Love's name? I grabbed my paper, and fixed it, then handed it back to Eli who continued to read over it. I sat in silence and looked around the library. Eli handed my paper back to me.

"This sounds good." I smiled faintly at him and checked over it myself before I snatched his paper out of his hand as he pulled it out of his binder. I read over it, occasionally marking out unneeded words, and placing commas here and there.

"Did you not take time in doing this paper?" I asked.

"Nope, wrote it this morning actually." Eli said. I rolled my eyes. That is such an Eli thing to do. I handed his paper back, and we sat in silence.

"So how are my two favorite ankle biters doing?" Ms. Dawes asked when she walked up to our table.

"We're good." I responded.

"Are you ready to turn your papers in?" She asked. We both nodded and handed our papers in. I got up and walked towards the back of the library to search for a book. I was bored and I wasn't going to sit for the next fifty minutes or so, just looking at Eli. I grabbed a book, and opened it, looking at its contents until I felt someone's hands on my waist. I turned around and was immediately looking at dark green eyes. I asked, "What do you want Eli?" He smirked, and slowly grabbed the book from my hands and put it away. Eli wrapped his arms around my waist, and I closed my eyes as he leaned down to kiss up and down my neck. His lips brushed up to my ear and he whispered, "Are you avoiding me Ms. Edwards."

Whispering that in my ear caused a tingling sensation to run up and down my spine.

"N-no, what makes you think that?" I stammered. Eli's lips grazed the skin on my ear, where he gently nipped at my ear lobe. I pushed at his chest, and I quickly walked back to my seat. Eli soon accompanied me and I blushed, lowering my head to hide it. Eli reached over and he lifted my chin up.

"See, you're avoiding me."

"Eli, stop. I can't concentrate with you trying to seduce me." Eli laughed at my statement, and I glared at him. I leaned my head against my hand and Eli stared at me with his intense green eyes. I soon gave in a smiled at him. Eli smirked and he pulled a book out of his bag. Eli placed his hand on my thigh under the table. I stiffened and looked over at him; he only continued to read through a book that he pulled out. I looked down and watched his hand slide towards my inner thigh. I blushed and clenched my jaw when his hand was now in between my legs.

"Eli stop!" I shrieked, and he laughed while pulling his hand away.

We stayed silent for the next few minutes. This was good because now I can finally concentrate! After ten minutes, I desperately watched the clock.

"3...2...1."

"BRIIIIIIING!"

I gathered my books and quickly headed to my locker, and I knew that Eli was following me, something that I had gotten used to for the past few weeks. I opened my locker and shoved my books in there, and looked up at Eli when he stared down at me. I chewed on my bottom lip and closed my locker, and Eli took my head and led me towards the back of the school where nobody tends to be when school ends.

"Eli?" I questioned.

"Clare." He responded. Eli backed me up against a door. I looked up at him with a curious gleam to my blue eyes, and he leaned down and kissed my lips. His mouth moved over mine, and I whined in the back of my throat when he chewed on my lower lip and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and slightly parted my lips and his tongue dove into my mouth. Eli moaned when I raked my fingers through his hair and pulled softly, knowing how much he likes it. The kiss grew more intense when his hands roamed my body. I pulled away and Eli latched his mouth onto my neck and he kissed here and there, occasionally switching to small love bites.

"Eli. Someone's coming." I said. He immediately pulled away and we started to panic.

"In here." Eli pulled me into the closet I was standing in front of and we immediately shut the door, and stood close to each other. We heard the footsteps walk by and we both sighed in relief. I walked to the door and jiggled the handle.

"Eli."

"Yes?" He responded.

"The door is stuck."

"What?" He softly pushed me out of the way and started to jiggle the handle himself, but it didn't budge.

"Well Miss. Edwards, it looks like we are stuck in here." Eli said.

"What? NO!" I pushed him out of the way and started to jiggle the handle and slam my hands on the door screaming, "Somebody! Open the door please!" But since I have such horrible luck, nobody came to MY rescue. I turned around when I noticed a light cut on. Eli dropped his hand from the small chain that hung from a light bulb and he sat down against the wall saying, "It's not that bad. Somebody will notice that we're gone, and come to our rescue." I growled and sat down across from Eli.

"I don't know what's worse, your sarcastic attitude or being stuck in here with you." I said furiously. Eli blinked a few times and narrowed his eyes at me, "What are you trying to say? That it's my fault we got stuck in here?"

"Well, it certainly isn't mine." I responded.

"It's neither of our faults. Now, why are you sitting all the way over there? Come here." Eli pats the empty spot next to him. I sighed heavily and I moved to sit next to him. Eli wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I laid my head on his shoulder, and he leaned his head on mine. I sighed and said, "Do you want to play a game?"

"Sure."

"How about we play truth or dare?" I asked.

"Fine, but on one condition, no matter how crazy the dare, you have to do it. And same with the truth, you have to answer it." Eli said.

"Okay," I smiled, "Truth or dare Eli."

"Truth."

"What was your most embarrassing moment?" I asked and I watched as Eli thought about it for a minute and he said, "It'd had to probably be when my pants fell in front of the entire school. I was graduating the sixth grade and my mom bought pants that were too big on me and they fell when I was getting my diploma...everybody saw my Scooby Doo boxers." I giggled at that image, and Eli's face slightly turned pink when I said, "You used to wear Scooby Doo boxers?"

"It's not that funny Clare. Now it's my turn, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was your most embarrassing moment?" Eli asked.

"Ha ha, that would have to be when my teacher pulled a vibrator out of my purse." As soon as I said this, Eli broke out into a series of heavy laughter. I felt my face turn pink as I remembered that incident, like it was yesterday.

"How did you get a hold of a vibrator? And why were you carrying one?" Eli asked.

"Eli I'm not going to answer that, now truth or dare!" I said, avoiding his questions.

"Dare." He said in between fits of small laughter. I whined mentally. I was never really good at making people do dares. I sighed and said, "I dare you to lick the floor."

"Ew Clare."

"You have to do it." I smirked, remembering the rules of the game. Eli eyed me and he leaned forward and pressed the tip of his tongue on the floor, and he leaned back up and wiped his tongue with his shirt.

"Clare, truth or dare?" He asked grimacing at the idea that he just licked the nasty floor of a broom closet. I answered dare and kind of got "scared" when Eli gave me a small smirk.

"I dare you to sit in my lap, and kiss me."

"Eli! I'm in a skirt!" I protested.

"So, it's never stopped you before. Besides you have to do the dare." Eli said. I cursed mentally at that stupid rule, and I moved to sit in his lap. I tried to get into a comfortable position and I placed my hands on his shoulders. I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips and I moved off him. Eli gave me a small look saying, "What was that?"

"You said kiss, not make out." I said. Eli glared at me, and he quickly pulled me to him and crushed his lips over mine. I whimpered and he pulled my body even closer to his, my legs were over his lap. Eli cupped my face and his mouth moved over mine, I moaned softly when his tongue licked my lower lip and he chewed on it as well. I parted my lips and he darted his tongue into my mouth and massaged his against mine. I felt his hand on my thigh and I shivered from his touch. Eli ran his hands up and down my legs and I pulled my mouth away from our kiss, and he quickly latched his mouth onto my neck where he gently nipped and sucked on the skin.

Eli kissed up to my ear and his tongue moved around the shell before he sucked at my ear lobe. I moaned and he whispered, "Do you want me to continue?", His hand inched towards my inner thigh and I bit my bottom lip hard, "Do you?" He asked again. I breathed heavily and avoided his question. Eli kissed my neck and his hand was now in between my legs, underneath my skirt.

"Eli, stop." I said.

He pulled his head away and looked up at me curiously. His green eyes locked onto my eyes and I said, "Not here. I don't feel comfortable doing something inside a broom closet." I swallowed hard when his fingertips ghost dangerously close to my sensitive area. Eli smirked and said, "I think you do want me to continue."

"What makes you say that?" I asked, my heart started beating fast against my rib cage.

Eli gently rubbed the place in between my legs and I tossed my head back and moaned. He licked the vein pulsating against my neck and his finger moved inside which was wet behind my panties. Eli pumped his finger in and out of me and I moaned fast. Eli moved my panties to the side and he inserted two of his fingers inside me and my back arched; I grabbed onto his forearm. When he rubbed a certain place inside me fast, I moaned really loud and really fast uncontrollably.

"I love it when you scream." Eli said against my ear. My face burned red and I clenched his forearm again. Eli bit my neck and I cried out when he rubbed my clit, and I felt my orgasm coming.

"...Well then, that's something you don't see every day."

We immediately looked up towards the opened door and found the janitor staring down at us with a look of slight disgust. Eli pulled his fingers out of me and we quickly gathered our stuff and stood up.

"Now I'm not going to ask how you two got stuck in here, but please leave." He stood to the side and Eli and I quickly walked out of the small broom closet and practically ran out of the school. Eli stopped in front of his car and started laughing.

"Why are you laughing? That is not funny!" I almost screamed at Eli, who continued to laugh really hard.

"Well look at the bright side blue eyes, next time somebody asks you what is your most embarrassing moment, you have something new to tell." Eli laughed and stood in front of me while staring me down with a gleam in his amazing green eyes. I shook my head and said, "Everything is always a joke to you."

"But, that's why you love moi."

"Something I can't help." I got on my tip toes and kissed him on the lips.

The End

* * *

Ha, funny? Yes? No? Leave me a review and let me know. I have other Eli and Clare one shots boiling in my head and I can't wait to post them :) Anyhow, once again, reviews are really awesome! No flames!

In other words

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed.


End file.
